


Honest Eyes

by Karkashan



Series: How Did I Get So Lost? [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe Sadness Stuff, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkashan/pseuds/Karkashan
Summary: The Dragon's Gate appeared as if sent from a wrathful god, and Corrin must confront an alternate possibility out for her blood.





	

The earth shook, the sky trembled, and the Dragon Gate slammed down into the path of the army as if sent by a wrathful god. “Everyone!” shouted Corrin to her troops, “shields up, but don’t make a move until we know for sure what we’re dealing with.”

Energy coalesced into lightning, sparking across the surface of the Gate as the portal opened. The world pulsed a crimson red for a brief moment before a familiar looking princess charged out of the entrance, death in her eyes as she moved to kill her counterpart.

“Kill you! Kill you! Kill you!” shouted Corrin’s doppelganger as she and the original crossed blades with each other, the force of the former’s momentum sending the two of them slamming into a nearby cliff face.

Roaring in pain and in anger, Corrin used her partially transformed hand to grab her counterpart’s head and slam it into the ground. “Why are you doing this?” she asked after kicking Yato away from her double’s hands.

“All your fault,” growled the alternate Corrin. “His death is all your fault!” Sweeping Corrin’s feet out from under her, the double got to her own feet before slamming her foot several times into her enemy’s stomach.

“Enough of this!” shouted Xander as he slashed his sword at his wife’s assailant.

“Xander?” the doppelganger asked in anguish. “But how are you alive? Corrin kills you in every world. I’ve seen it. That’s why I’ve got to make all of me pay.” Red sparks of energy coursed over her body as her eyes narrowed in rage. “All of them have to die.”

“Why would Corrin kill Xander?” asked a shocked Elise. “Aren’t they married in these other worlds too?”

Seeing Elise caused Corrin’s double to take a step back. “Elise? You’re alive?” Her whole body seemed to freeze. “Wait, married? But, why?

“Because I love him,” said Corrin as she stood up with her husband’s help. “And he loves me in return.”

“But how did you and he not become enemies?” asked the doppelganger. However, before Corrin could answer, the double doubled over in pain as more crimson energy enveloped her form.

“Lady Corrin!” shouted Kaze as he and his wife Nyx rushed to his liege’s side. “There’s another enemy about!”

“What do you mean?” asked Corrin as she accepted her own Yato from her retainer’s hands.

“That energy that’s affecting your counterpart is indicative of a short range mind-altering spell,” Nyx replied in place of her husband. “She was probably taken advantage of during a moment of intense grief and has been in thrall ever since.”

“But where is the one who put her in thrall?” Corrin pondered as she made sure to keep an eye on her doppelganger’s pain-ravaged form.

“Too easy to spot,” said Saizo he dropped down, stabbing a kunai into what seemed to be empty air. However, when he pulled it back out blood followed his weapon.

“Hmph,” a deep voice scoffed as the spell of invisibility fell away from the form of a large, imposingly tall man in dark robes. “If I had been human, that might have actually had been dangerous.”

“Why did you turn this other me onto this killing spree,” demanded Corrin, her blade at the ready.

“Power,” said Odin as he put an arm around his wife, Elise’s, shoulders. “Since every Lady Corrin that was killed was a dragon, he could siphon off the death energy to return himself to his previous level of power. Isn’t that right, Medeus?”

Medeus chuckled darkly. “Surprising. To think a human of this world had heard of me.”

“Like anyone could forget the greatest of Grima’s pawns,” Odin replied.

“I am no one’s pawn, boy!” Medeus roared in anger as black energy crackled in the air around him. Raising his hand in the air, a red aura enveloped it as he continued speaking. “But perhaps it is time you witnessed the full power of my own pawn!”

“She is your pawn no longer,” said Orochi as she stepped away from Corrin’s doppelganger.

“I will make you pay for what you did to me,” Corrin’s double growled in anger, her Yato once more in her hands.

The Battle had been won, the Shadow Dragon was defeated, and the two Corrin’s were having a bit more of a civil discussion than when they first met one another.

“Even after you chose Hoshido, even after you fought against Nohr, you still loved him, didn’t you?” asked Corrin of her counterpart.

“Yes,” her counterpart replied, the shine of tears in her eyes. “Now, Siegbert is all I have left of him.”

“Wait a minute,” Corrin said with a blush on her face, “you were surprised Xander and I were married earlier. How-?”

The other Corrin smirked. “Surely I don’t have to explain to a mother of two about what happens when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much.”

“But that would mean you and your Xander were intimate before you sided with Hoshido!” exclaimed Corrin a bit louder than she would’ve liked, judging by the stumble in her husband’s gait and his alarmed expression shot her way.

“I had known we weren’t blood siblings for about a year before meeting mother,” Corrin’s double responded. “I’m guessing this was different for you, then.”

Corrin nodded. “I didn’t find out until I met mother for the first time. I didn’t get my childhood memories of her back until the moment of her death.”

The doppelganger’s eyes widened. “Her death? Then Garon’s gambit worked in your world, then, instead of just placing mother in a coma.”

“If mother lived, did she manage to tell you about-” Corrin began to ask.

“About our father Anankos and how his madness destroyed the kingdom of Valla? Yes, she did.”

“Anankos is my what?!”


End file.
